From the prior art motor vehicle seats with a backrest are known, and the backrest can be pivoted forward from a position of use into a position of non-use. The backrest or parts thereof pivoted into the position of non-use can subsequently be used as armrest for a neighboring motor vehicle seat.
EP 0 943 483 B1, for example, describes a motor vehicle seat within a seat arrangement comprising a backrest that can be folded forward. The backrest in turn comprises wing rests arranged laterally on a middle backrest part. The known backrests comprise a support part in form of a plurality of lever arms and an upholstery part fastened to the support part. The wing rests can be pivoted about a pivot axis extending in seat direction into an upper armrest position of use, when the backrest is in the position of non-use. For this purpose the support part or the lever arms of the respective wing rest is/are articulated in a pivotable manner on a further support plate which is provided on the middle backrest part. For height adjustment of the two wing rests a height adjusting device is further provided which is arranged in form of a joint quadrilateral with four joint axes between the middle backrest part and the support plate.
The known motor vehicle seat has proved itself but it is disadvantageous to the extent that the handling of the wing rests during their adjustment from the position of armrest non-use into the position of armrest use is more difficult. Moreover, the height adjustment of the known wing rests is more difficult once these have been moved into the position of armrest use. In addition the known mechanism for the adjustment of the wing rests is not usable or employable in as flexible a manner as would be desirable in order to make possible a particularly flexible adaptation of the vehicle seat to the respective vehicle occupant.
It is thus at least one object of the present invention to create a motor vehicle seat of the generic kind which guarantees particularly simple handling and easy adaptation to the respective vehicle occupant. The present invention is further based on the object of creating a seat arrangement with the advantages mentioned above. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.